Aforementioned Fluff
by chibilinnet
Summary: Pointless AnsemXRiku. Just fluff, if you could even call it that. Anyway, Riku, being the paranoid little bishies he is, needs something to glomp, and Ansem is the closest non-threatning lifeform there. X_x


****

Aforementioned fluff

a pointless AnsemXRiku fluffy fic by chibilinnet

Warning: Pointless fluff, stupidity, and OOCness. Much OOCness.

Read if ya want, flame if you want. LINNET HAS GONE TO THE DARK SIDE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is all your fault!"

Ansem opened his mouth to protest, but realized that, indeed, it was his fault he, Riku, and Mickey (wherever the hell he was) were stuck behind Kingdom Hearts. 

"Well... you shouldn't have given your heart to darkness to easily!" Ansem sputtered, not ready to lose the battle yet.

Aqua eyes locked with golden ones. Ansem and Riku glared at each other with as much hate as they could muster.

"You shouldn't have been stalking a poor boy like me! RAPIST!" Riku accused, pointing a finger at the ex-ruler of Hollow Bastion. Ansem grinned, revealing sharp pointy fangs.

Riku's hand drew back as quickly as it came.

"Rapist... I didn't even TOUCH you. I would never go as low as raping YOU." Ansem sneered, tossing Riku's comment aside. Indeed, the mere thought of them being... together... was just wrong. On many levels.

".... Stupid!" Riku spat out, turning his back on Ansem. He returned to his evil musings. 

It had been 3 months since Sora sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, locking Riku, Ansem and Mickey inside. Never mind the fact no one saw Ansem actually going in the door. Let's just say he was there, ne?

Many readers threw apples at chibilinnet. chibilinnet cried. Oh, how she cried. 

"BACK TO THE POINTLESS FLUFF!" The readers demanded.

Anyway, where was I... Ah yes, in those 3 months, the three of them lay stranded near the only source of light in the otherwise dark, abysmal space. The light was an excellent ward against Heartless, but it also made sleep very hard.

Mickey had gone off to scavenge for food (yes, they have a McDonalds hidden in there, you just have to look), being the only one armed with a weapon, while Ansem and Riku stayed behind accusing each other of numerous things.

Sighing, Ansem laid down against the soft surface of Kingdom Hearts. He shut his eyes, trying to sleep, when he heard a faint screech. Normally, Ansem would have ignored that, but Riku roughly shook him awake.

"WHAT?" The older man glared at his younger companion. Riku looked slightly terrified.

"Um... Um... what was that...?" Riku gulped.

Ansem frowned, casting his eyes towards the darkness. He was greeted by swarms of golden eyes blinking at them.

"Oh, the Heartless must be hungry..." Ansem said casually, laying back down.

He was shaken again.

"H-Hungry??" Riku's panicked voice came again. Ansem sighed again and turned to Riku, nodding, propping himself up with his elbow.

"Yes. Hungry. They won't reach us here, it's too bright." He grumbled, trying to clam the teen down. Riku didn't seem convinced. "What are you afraid of? I thought the darkness didn't scare you." Ansem added, smirking.

Riku shot him a dirty glare. "Yeah, well, I had a weapon with me. You're telling me that we're surrounded by hundreds of-"

"Thousands, actually. Could be more. Like a hundred thousand."

"... lots of Heartless, with no way to defend ourselves... and you think I'm OK with that??" Riku finished, looking more terrified than ever. The thought of losing his heart AGAIN wasn't pleasant.

"... Pretty much." Ansem answered. Riku gulped.

Rolling his eyes, Ansem dropped back down and prayed he wasn't shaken awake again. 

He was shaken away again.

"Goddammit, Riku, will you stop that?" Ansem shouted, sitting up. God, the boy was getting annoying. Why couldn't he just strangle him and throw him in a well?

"The screeching is getting louder!!" Riku whimpered. He looked around nervously, his aqua eyes wide.

"What do you want me to do?" Ansem snapped. "I'm as defenseless as you are! I told you, they won't go near the light." He reassured Riku.

A very high screech filled the air. Ansem blinked. First, Riku was there shivering next to him, now Ansem felt something wrapped around his torso. Confused, Ansem looked down and saw a mass of silver hair.

"Riku! Get off me!" He commanded. 

"NO!" Riku shouted back, his reply muffled.

"... Get off me!" Ansem growled, trying to pry Riku off by the shoulders. Riku yelped and tightened his grip around Ansem.

"NO!"

"... This is uncomfortable." Ansem grumbled. It didn't seem like Riku was going to get off any time soon, so he just accepted it and laid back down. Rolling over to the side, Ansem closed his eyes and let his arm slip forward, laying it over Riku's body.

"... Rapist." Riku mumbled.

"You know you want some." Ansem retorted, and he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

... O_o

Readers: ... O_o

Ansem and Riku: ... *charge at chibilinnet with Keyblades drawn*

ARGH! *runs around screaming*

XD! I enjoyed writing that. OK, Riku was horribly OOC to the point it wasn't even funny. 

But HEY! This is chibi's first romance! WHOOOOO!


End file.
